


Fall to Pieces

by twelvenineteen



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Song Based, implied domestic abuse, kinda forbidden love-ish?, might be a twoshot soon, shorter than my normal oneshot length actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung doesn't want to crumble in front of Jaebum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
_I just want to sit and stare at you_  
_I don't want to talk about it_  
_And I don't want a conversation_  
_I just want to cry in front of you_  
_I don't want to talk about it_  
_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

 

 

 

 

The apartment went quiet after the loud slam of the front door. Jinyoung had trained himself not to cry because of him. Never to shed a tear anymore. He's not worth any of your tears, he told himself. Jinyoung simply remained seated on the wooden floor, staring emptily at the vase at the balcony, feeling the thumping of his heart and the throbbing pain on his right eye. He took a deep breath and made his way slowly to the bathroom, taking the first aid kit; it being part of his daily routine now. He sat on the couch and started 'fixing' himself. Can't depend on anyone else anyway. His phone rang, interrupting his solo medical treatment. He picked up his phone that's just below the couch.

Jinyoung smiled despite the ache it brought to his cheekbone after seeing the caller id. "Oh hyung," he answered. His voice came out hoarse and how he wished he had cleared his throat first.

"Jinyoung? You okay?" Jinyoung could almost see the frown on Jaebum's face and can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah I am. What's up?" he said as he looked around the first aid kit for a band-aid. 

"I'm coming over to pass you some dishes my mum dropped off at my place. Are you sick? Do you want me to get you anything?" Jaebum asked with his always-so-protective voice.

"Yeah sure. Nah 'm not sick, don't worry. But yeah can you get me some band-aid?" Jinyoung replied, noticing the missing (obviously it's over-used not missing) band-aids from the kit.

Jaebum went silent. "Jinyoung."

"I'm fineeeee hyung. I just realised I'm out of band-aids while cleaning the first aid kit," Jinyoung smiled so as to sound a little bit more cheery to calm Jaebum's worries. It's barely audible but he could hear the older sigh a little.

"Okay. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. If you need anything else, just drop me a text."

  

Jaebum stood at the entrance of Jinyoung's apartment, staring at him as he held the door open. Jinyoung was just smiling. Slightly. Not wide but genuine.

"You said you were fine," Jaebum said grimly.

"I am!" Jinyoung cheered and took the food bags from Jaebum, inviting him in. Jinyoung ignores the elder's grim expression and walked to the dining table, putting down the bags. His back was facing Jaebum but he hears the door shut and Jaebum walking in. Jaebum stood beside him and he browsed the dishes Jaebum brought with hungry eyes.

"I'm like _so_ hungry right now. You don't mind if I eat now right?" Jinyoung grinned. Jaebum just shook his head.

He took some of the containers with the side dishes and a bowl of rice from the kitchen, offering Jaebum a drink but was declined with a simple shake of the head. Jinyoung sat in the living room, clearing out the slight mess on the coffee table before putting down his food. Jaebum sat at the corner of the table, near the younger, just watching him eat. Well not really. Jinyoung knows very well he's inspecting Jinyoung's every bruise and cuts on his face, neck and arm.

"Stop that, hyung," Jinyoung mumbles with mouth full of food.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me. I know I'm beautiful, bruises and all," he grinned as he turned to Jaebum.

"It's not funny Park Jinyoung," Jaebum said seriously.

"Well it is for me. So can you please just laugh?" Jinyoung said, tapping Jaebum's cheek lightly. Jaebum didn't and reach out for Jinyoung's cheek instead, wiping off a smear of sauce at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Jinyoung giggled and thanked him before turning back to his food.

Jinyoung felt the elder's warm hand on his nape, stroking the ends of his hair gently. "What was he angry about now.." Jaebum said softly, as if talking to himself.

"He came back drunk, couldn't find a wall to punch, got me instead," Jinyoung laughed.

Despite getting the same type of response every time this shit happens, Jaebum still can't grasped onto the fact that Jinyoung could laugh it off. It's easier said than done but Jinyoung actually managed to do it. Every single time.

Jaebum didn't say anything after that. He just sat there staring at Jinyoung while caressing his hair, his nape, as well as his scars and bruises. The younger finished his lunch happily and washed his bowl before storing the rest of the side dishes in the fridge.

 

Both of them sat in the living room, Jinyoung's back resting on Jaebum's chest as the elder wrapped his arms around him from behind. Silence. That's all there is. Jinyoung doesn't want to talk about it and Jaebum knows all too well. It pisses him off that he's hopeless. He couldn't help Jinyoung in any way.

"Let's run away," Jaebum whispered to his ear as he was leaving butterfly kisses on the younger's neck, all the way to the shell of his ear.

Jinyoung chuckled. "That'd be nice. Where to?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere I want?" Jaebum hums, resting his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung took Jaebum's hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"I wanna go to Heaven. I heard it's a nice place and no bad people would be allowed there. He won't find us," Jinyoung smiles to himself.

Jaebum heaved a long sigh. "I can't follow you though."

Jiyoung pouts and turned his head back to look at the older. "Why not?"

Jaebum leans down for a moment and pecks at his pouty lips. "I'm not a good person."

Jinyoung turns back and leans back on Jaebum's chest. "Then let's not go there. I don't want to go anywhere without you." Jaebum smiled sadly, covered by the younger's shoulder. He kisses Jinyoung's shoulder and buried his face at the crook of his neck.

 

Jaebum's world crumbles down the day Jinyoung told him he's being married off to some rich bastard who helped out his family when his dad almost went bankrupt. Obviously his intention to own Jinyoung but since he can't have his heart, getting Jinyoung from his family is the only way that works. Even in a million years, Jaebum could not have helped Jinyoung's family with their finance, that's for sure. He knows his place and fighting for Jinyoung is totally out of the question. At least he'll be taken care of by a rich husband, he thought. He would have kidnapped and ran away with Jinyoung if he knows this would be the younger's fate.

 

"I need to cook in awhile," Jinyoung said after enjoying their silence together.

"Is he even coming home tonight," Jaebum's voice muffled on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung shrugged. "If he's back and I didn't cook, we both know what's going happen."

"But on the brightside, I know he's got a meeting today with some investors so at least I can take my time cooking until about nine…. thirty-ish?"

"I'll help you out," Jaebum said, earning a bright smile from his sunshine.


End file.
